Naruto: An Altered Childhood
by ColorblindNinja
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't a drop out? What if people were there for him earlier? The story is better than it sounds. One of my first written. Tell me how you honestly feel. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Begining Stats Basic info chapter

Chapter 1: Beginning Stats

This chapter is for the soul purpose of showing how strong the characters are. The story begins in Chapter 2.

Naruto Uzumaki 

Age 4

Blonde Hair

Blue Eyes

Current Weapons: 1 kunai and 1 Shrunken, Katana

Jutsu Style Major: Wind

Jutsu Style Minor: Lighting and Tranquility

Jutsu: Replacement Jutsu

Wind Barrier Jutsu

Bloodlines: Unknown

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha 

Age 4

Black Hair

Onyx Eyes

Current Weapons: 3 Windmill Shrunken, 15 Kunai, 32 Shrunken, and 1 Paper Bomb

Jutsu Style Major: Fire

Jutsu Style Minor: Earth and Void

Jutsu: Minor Fire Stream Jutsu

Burning Log Replacement

Bloodlines: Sharingan

* * *

Hinata Hyuga

Age 4

Blue-ish Black Hair

Faint Lavander Eyes

Current Weapons: 87 Shrunken, 23 Paper Bombs

Jutsu Major: Water

Jutsu Minor: Light and Heaven

Jutsu: Minor Katien Jutsu

Chakra Pulse

Bloodlines: Bykuggan

* * *

End of Chapter

(Just wanted to explain what they are capable of)


	2. THe Real Story Begins

Chapter 2: The Real Story Begins

A blonde boy walked over to a tree. Stuck in it were his shuriken and kunai. His most prized possessions next to his Katana. He only had one of each so he made sure they were in the best shape they could be.

Suddenly, he heard a cry in the distance. He quickly rushed over there to find a group of girls crying. Standing in front of them, was a small group of 10

3rd year Academy students. They were bullying the girls, all about his age, just for the fun of it.

"Hey, leave them alone", the blonde boy inquired. His fists clenched into a tight ball.

The girls looked up in shock at the boy. The pink and blonde girls hung open while the blueish black haired girls blushed.

"Well well well, it looks like we've got a tough guy here", sneered a brown haired boy, the obvious leader of the group.

"I say we teach the brat a lesson", chimed in another.

They rushed at the blonde haired child. Two of them rushed at him, kunai's at in their hands. They sent swipes at the blonde, who quickly dodged the strikes. Then, he used his Katana to knock the kunai's out of their hands. Then, a series of well placed kicks and punches brought them to their knees. The three girls stared in awe. The boy actually defeated those big kids.

"Nice moves kid, lets see if you can match mine", the leader challenged.

"Bring it"

"Tobi, you know what to do", the leader gestured to a boy hanging around the back of the group. Tobi complied and started making handsigns. Ending in the Ram seal, he called out, "Summoning Jutsu, Blades of Torture"

Swords appeared in the hands of the remaining bullies, which was more than enough. All except the leader charged the boy. 3 went for an overhead strike while 2 went to slice him in the side. The remaining 2 got behind him to attack. The blonde jumped in the air, turning his Katana horizontal to block the 3 swords bearing down on him. This may have evaded the 3 bullies in the air attacks, as well as the one's coming from the sides, but that didn't stop the ones' behind him. They threw their sword like kunais'. One pierced his left arm, rendering it useless while the other flew by him and went through one of the bullies chest. It pierced his heart and he fell to the ground dead. His sword fell a landed in the foot of one of the boy's attacking from the sides. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, holding his injured foot. The blonde gripped the Katana with his right hand and flipped over the two boys in the air. With a horizontal slash, he sliced the back of their thighs. They fell and layed on the ground unable to move due to the immense pain. The remaining boy's ran off, leaving only the leader.

'Dammit! This kid is too strong, I can't beat him. He must have a weakness...Wait! That's it!' the leader exclamied in his head.

"You little bastard, you may be tough but I can still beat you", the leader hissed.

He charged at the boy, the boy steadied his feet in preperation. Suddenly, the leader veered off course and headed straight for the girls. He positioned his sword to stab the blushing girl in the kidney. The blonde appeared in front of him, as expected and took the blow. The blonde fell to the ground bleeding to death. The girls screamed in terror as the newfound hero fell to the ground.

Then, a man landed in front of the boy. He had a scar going across the bridge of his nose and continuing under his eyes. He wore a chunin flack jacket and his hair was jet black, tied behind his head.

"Shibo, what the HELL have you done?" Questioned the man. He preformed the hand seals bird, snake, boar, dog, bird and rope appeared and tied the boy up. He kneeled over the bleeding 4 year old. Checking his pulse, he saw it was faint. He turned to the girls.

"Girls, meet me at the hospital" With that he picked up the blonde and poofed away.


	3. Nine Tailed Fox

Chapter 3: Nine Tailed Fox

His eyes fluttered open. He looked around to see a dungon with a giant cage in front of him. Upon further inspection saw a giant fox with nine tails in front of him.

**"Ah, your awake. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the head of the demon lords, the Nine Tailed Fox. You Naruto, are the vessel I am sealed in".**

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

**"SILENCE! Now let me continue. You are about to die. You must use my power to save yourself. It will free me and save you. I will not kill you when I am free. Win-Win situation. So do you agree? I need your approval due to the seal".**

"Never! You will kill everyone. I will not allow that to happen".

**"Dammit Boy! You have awakened your bloodline by refusing my offer (Got the idea from the story Radiance, don't worry completly different bloodline)(If you are mad tell me). Normally this bloodline just makes you slightly more intelligent and have faster reflexes. Yet, with me inside you, it does so much more"**

"Like what?"

**"Your IQ will increase to 135, Jutsu will be easier to learn, you will be as fast, strong and have the chakra reserves and reflexes of a jonin. On top of that you will have the power to atomatically heal all your injuries, unless the you die before it starts to work, so don't get your head chopped off, and can heal other by putting some of your chakra into their system temporarily"**

"...Sweet..."

**"Um, yeah, I will allow you to return to your world. This is your mindscape. You will be able to hear me in your head now so don't freak when you hear me talking"**

And with that the world faded into view.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see he was in the hospital. He looked around to see the girls and a man sitting in chairs. 

"So you're up! How are you feeling", the man stated.

"Huh, what's everyone doing here?" Naruto asked.

**"You almost died. They want to see how your doing"**

'Shut up'

"We came to see how you were doing, silly", a pink haired girl explained. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto screamed and darted under the covers. He was shaking like crazy.

"Uhhh, are you ok?" a blonde haired girl asked. She was dressed in all purple and her eyebrows were twitching. 'Geez what a freak' the blonde thought to herself.

"Please, don't hit me" Naruto begged. He thought they were going to beat him like everyone else.

**'Wow. The kid is still dense even with the bloodline. Oh wait, he has to use the healing first to activate it' The NT (I will use that to symbolize Nine Tailed Fox) sweat dropped.**

"D-don't w-worry w-we a-a-ar-nt-t g-going to h-hurt y-you", the last girl stuttered.

Naruto just continued to shiver under the white hospital sheet. He couldn't understand why they were here. 'Nobody cares about me; they must have some plan behind this. They're going to beat just like everyone else'!

Iruka couldn't believe that the kid was that scared. 'What did this kid have to live through? Wait a second! Blonde hair, whisker marks! Naruto Uzumaki…Oh my god! This is the demon container. No wonder everyone hits him. I can't imagine living through what he has and will have to'.

The timid girl tapped her fingers together. She couldn't see how he could fear them. 'I am pathetic, just like f-father said. A-And now I e-even s-stutter in m-my head'

"Really?" the boy questioned

The slight up and down movements that Naruto could see covers indicated the girl was nodding.

"Ok", Naruto said as he left the covers.

**"Kid, time to use your bloodline. To awaken it you must heal yourself. Make the H sign in sign language and press it to your wounds. Then heal someone else. It will be always active after that unless you don't want it to work. Then it will stop until you want it to work again"**

Naruto raised his hand, made the H sign, and put it to his rip cage. This healed his broken ribs from the end of the fight. The others watched in amazement as he then unwrapped his arm. Half his arm was sliced off a the bicep. He pressed the sign to it and it miraculously healed after about ten seconds.

All the others gasped in amazement. He looked up at them. The pink haired one had a bruise on her arm, the blonde had a scrape on her knee, and the last girl had a long painful cut along her cheek. He decided to heal the latter of the 3. He got up a shakily walked to her. He pressed the seal to her cheek and healed the cut. Unfortunatly, he slipped and it left a horrible scar.

'Oh No! It left a scar! What do I do NT?'

**"NT?"**

"The author said I could call you that since writing out your name take's too long"

**"Whatever, make the S sign and press it to her scar. It will remove it. You need to practice healing so you don't have to do this. This takes up 4 times the chakra healing does"**

Naruto pressed the S to the scar and it shrunk to it met the sign and then poofed away. The girl's face felt fine to her amazement, better than before she got the cut. Naruto fell to the ground and the man helped him back into bed. He turned towards the girl he just healed.

"Thank you...", Naruto began.

"H-Hinata" She replied.

"Thank you Hinata. By healing you I have awoken my bloodline. There is much more too it but this is good for now. You all must keep this a S Ranked secret. Only tell the head of your clans and make sure they know the may not speak of this. You may speak of this only if you say I used a weak healing jutsu on Hinata. Only you and the clan heads will know the truth".

They all got up and left. All the girls were thinking 'I hope I meet him again'.

* * *

**Ok out of story now. I need some help writing. I need to decide on the pairs. Here are the possible pairs. Probably NaruHina but i will allow something like NaruSaku along the way. I do need help with the other pairs along the way.**

_**Naruto & Sakura**_

_**Naruto & Ino**_

_**Naruto & Hinata**_

_**Naruto & TenTen**_

_**Naruto & Temari (will be much later, like after the chunin exams)**_

_**Sasuke & Sakura**_

_**Sasuke & Ino**_

_**Sasuke & Hinata**_

_**Sasuke & TenTen**_

_**Sasuke & Temari (same for all characters)**_

_**Shikamaru & Sakura**_

_**Shikamaru & Ino**_

_**Shikamaru & Hinata**_

_**Shikamaru & TenTen**_

_**Shikamaru & Temari**_

_**Kiba & Hinata**_

_**Kiba & Shino (Only gay couple possible in my story)**_

_**Shino & Hinata**_

_**Shino & Sakura**_

_**Shino & Ino**_

_**Neji & Nobody (arrogant ass, he deserves to be alone)**_

**On a side note, only one vote per couple. Also, you can't do this.**

**Naruto & Sakura**

**Sasuke & Sakura**

**You can't vote for 2 couples (you can vote for as many couples you want) with a person from a previous couple in the pair. You can do this.**

**Sasuke & Sakura **

**Shikamaru & Ino**

Please vote. Time skip coming and need to decide


End file.
